


Down the Rabbit Hole

by NEStar



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Zane and Jo show up at the casino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

“You called me to look at a poker chip?” Sheriff Jack Carter looked from the golden disk t to Allison Blake, head of Global Dynamics, then back.

 

“Yeah, but,” the scrawny man standing behind her interjected, “It's a weird poker chip.”

 

Carter sighed, “This is Eureka, Fargo. Everything here is weird.”

 

“He's right, Jack,” Allison said. “This is weird, even for Eureka.”

 

“Okay...” Carter leaned forward and studied the chip again. “So, what are we dealing with? Some kind of magnetic, statistic-changing, super good luck charm?”

 

“Not exactly,” Allison said. “It's more of a...”

 

“It shows the future!” Fargo piped up.

 

Jack couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, “Yeah right.”

 

“It's true, Carter,” Allison placed an open dossier on her desk for Carter to examine. “This is Gary Whitman. He came to our attention a few years ago, while he was at MIT.”

 

“MIT?” Carter asked. “Was he part of the gambling team?”

 

“He tried to be. Breaking blackjack became his main focus, so we stopped watching him.”

 

“What does he have to do with the magic chip?” Carter asked.

 

“Mr. Whitman went from being a mediocre player - who was deeply in debt - to a high roller, in a matter of weeks. We started watching him again, when we made contact we found the chip.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You want me to do _what_?” Jo Lupo was on the edge of anger, so Carter was very careful with his phrasing.

 

“I want you and Zane to run a covert operation to make contact with a _**highly-**_ secretive government organization.”

 

“Okay, see that was much better than, 'Hey, Jo! Would you and Zane run off to Vegas this weekend?'.”

 

Carter relaxed as Jo moved her hands off her hips – away from her sidearm – and reached for the folder he was holding out.

 

“Why are we trying to contact this warehouse?” Jo raised an eyebrow. “Why don't we just lock the chip in the G.D. vault?” she asked.

 

“G.D. vault is for G.D. tech only,” Jack said with a shrug. “And, if the rumors I've heard are even half-true then the warehouse is way better equipped to handle something like this.”

 

Jo set the folder down, “Why Zane and I?”

Jack leaned back in his chair. “Well, mostly because Zane's the one who's been studying the chip, and if I sent him to Las Vegas with someone one else, you'd shoot me.”

 

“True.”

 

“Also, if the chip gets to Zane, I know that you wouldn't blink at knocking him out.” Carter looked at his deputy.

 

“Well, then -” Jo picked up the folder and removed the money clipped to it. “Viva, Las Vegas!”

 

* * *

 

 

Zane checked his appearance in the hall mirror for the third time. “Come on, Jo! The whole point of this field trip is to draw attention. We can't do that from here.”

 

“Just one more minute,” Jo called tersely from the bedroom.

 

“They'll probably be out of money by the time we get down there,” Zane muttered. A movement in the mirror caught his attention. Jo stood behind him in a white dress that showed a lot of... everything.

 

“Forget the chip, you in that dress is more then enough to break the bank.”

 

Jo smiled. “Enough sweet talk, Donovan. Let's go be bad guys.”


End file.
